The Truth in the Words
by Obwohl
Summary: Two different souls talking about one person - what is it that they have to say? Best friends and partners have never said more to say so much.


The Truth in the Words

My name is Angela Montenegro, and my best friend is blind.

_My name is Seeley Booth, and I wish that my partner could see me. _

Brennan is special.

_Bones is special. _

She is an amazing person, and I think she is wonderful.

_She is an amazing woman, and I think she's perfect. _

I've known Brennan for so long, she hasn't changed. Well, at least, before she met Booth.

_Bones is a constant surprise. She's always learning new things, like a kid, you know? She understands what I tell her, and she picks it up, but she doesn't quite use it right. Bones is always changing, she'd say that she is 'evolving with her expanding socioencentricities' or something. _

I know on the outside that she comes across as… cold… sterile even, and people are always taken aback by her. I think it's mostly awe. She has this presence about her that just emanates intelligence – you instantly know she is smarter than you. I know that in some ways that's true, but there is more to know in the universe than bodies and facts.

_She is as smart as fifty doctors that speak five different languages each put together. Bones knows everything. We'll, that's a …tiny lie. She does have a… weakness in communication. Even people who have doctorates that she approves of sometimes come away from her feeling a bit alienated because she corrected them like a teacher, but you just gotta know how to deal with Bones. She's got a soft spot, a warmth about her. You just gotta know how to angle in on her – find out where she is coming from. Right?_

She is so much more sensitive than people realise. Everything that she has been through, I mean, God, she is the strongest person I know. She just has a weird way of dealing with things. She puts up a shield between her and the rest of the world, but I know some where there is a soft spot in that metal, maybe a crease or a fold that some one who tried hard enough could get through. Like her Dad. He had a place in her heart once, but his abandonment made the thickest armour of all. But something, a memory or a tiny shard of hope, was left on Brennan's side so Max could sort of, I dunno, break down her defences from both sides. He's not all the way through yet, but I can see he's making progress. Not as fast as Booth, though. I'm not sure she has noticed yet – consciously I mean, subconsciously it's more obvious than the sun at midday. It's like she is occupied somewhere else, waiting to be taken by surprise.

_I get the feeling sometimes that she isn't giving everything she could. Like she's holding back and afraid of being happy. I mean, I wouldn't be a happy person if I was surrounded by bones and death everyday – would you? But I can tell that there is more to her. She throws everything she has into her work and her 'logic', but she misses out on the really good things, like kids. I have Parker, I'm a whole person with him. I don't know how I was happy before I had him, because fatherhood, now that's joy. _

Her name was Joy, but when her family changed their names, her name – it didn't just change her identity on paper – it changed who she was, who she was going to be. It's like her fundamental nature was taken away from her. I hope it's still hidden in her somewhere… No. It _is_ still there – I can feel it. In the rare moment that I see her actually truly happy, she's beautiful. Not how she is usually, I mean, come on, she is gorgeous, but she gets a natural glow around her. She is so in her element, and gets so lost in her excitement that I almost think she goes back to her three year old self and is growing up in a separate timeline that switches on and off. She ages as Brennan usually, and Joy is still a baby, but when she is happy Brennan stops and her life as Joy starts again. It's not that she has a split personality, no, but I think her spirit is made up of more than just 'Temperance".

_Her smile is just incredible. Like, "wow" incredible. And she doesn't do it often so you just know that what you're seeing is real. When I met her she never smiled at me. I almost thought that she just didn't smile ever, and then I spent a little more time with her, and then I thought she just hated me because she could smile at other people. But I like to think that her smile is different now. Once she figured out that smiling had an effect on people, and that it was ok to smile, you could see more of her teeth. None of that fake thin lipped crap people do when they smile at you out of pity of politeness. I don't think she even knows what pity is. Well, she "knows" what it is but she doesn't know what it feels like. _

I feel for her, really I do. If I didn't know any better I would say I almost pity her. Not that she is the kind of person to be pitied. Don't get me wrong, she doesn't need it. But, with what I was saying before, about her missing something, it's a really, really, big thing. It's love. She knows about it but she doesn't understand it, like religion or tact. Brennan feels like she has never been loved. Why should she, the three people who should have loved her most abandoned her. She has the capacity to give love, and lots of it, I know, but sometimes it just seems sort of hopeless. I can see how much love is around her and aimed right at her, but she just can't seem to find it and grab onto it. Onto him…

_It's… hard to be around Bones. But it's too easy too. It's like, when I don't see her for a few days because work doesn't drag us to some crime scene, I miss her. But when we're driving in the car, or at the Diner, I can just feel the distance between us, like we aren't even side by side. There are feelings that partners, work partners, should just not have for each other. Yes, we need to respect each other and get along, otherwise we would never be able to work efficiently, solve cases and catch the bad guys. We're a great team. It's sort of like an opposites attract situation – not that we are attracted to each other, seriously – but we sort of make up this great unstoppable crime fighting machine. She's got the smarts that get all the evidence and notices the tiny details, she is "that" side of the process, and I do all the people stuff. But she's getting better at my stuff too. Sometimes I wonder if there will come a time when she won't actually need me. _

She needs him. There is no doubt about that. Bren might not want to admit that to me, Booth or herself, but she can't run away from it. She is so attached to him, and she never sees the evidence of that, even though there is tonnes of it. Like all the times Booth has been in hospital, Bren's been there at his bed every second, every time. And when he rescued her from the Gravedigger, she clung to _him_. And he clung to her. I've never seen a man run faster than Booth did. I can still see it. Skidding down the sandy bank after him, chasing this tiny puff of dust. He knew it was her, and she knew he was coming. They have this unique bond that pulls them closer like Morning Glory flowers at night– petals just keep squishing closer together like all they want to touch are the other petals and nothing else. They are deeply connected, on a spiritual level that Bren can't see – yet. Booth can see it, and feel it – he lives in it. Every time I see him and her together, he hangs off every word she says, he moves around her body like he's a natural extension of her body. But what Brennan is to Booth, she's like a chocolate cake straight from the oven for him. He wants her and he craves – he literally wants to eat her up, but when he gets close enough to pick her up, to get her out of the cooking pan, she burns him. And it hurts him. But he wants her any way. Booth knows that he can't have her, and wanting her, craving her, being drawn to her delicious, mouth watering smell, and it's agonising for him. But he is so drawn to her, wants her so much more than any other food out there, he's going to wait until she cools down and is ready for him. He's patient, Booth is. He'll wait there with oven gloves and let her settle naturally. That's just the kind of guy he is.

_If I had to be any kind of food in the world, I'd be a pie. Definitely a pie. It's got a hard crust on the outside, it can look like a serious food when it needs to be, but underneath… underneath is just sweet sugary goodness that everyone loves. Well, obviously, not every one. Bones, for example. She doesn't love pie… She's more a cake person. You can look at her and hear what other people have to say about her, but you don't really know what flavour she is until you try her yourself. She could be a vanilla cake, or a fruit cake, but really once you get to know her she's like the most delicious kind of chocolate cake in the world. And every once and while you find a chocolate chip, something that makes her that little bit more incredible. I just wish that one day she'd give pie a go. She might like it. But, I guess once she makes a decision, she just can't _un_make it. There's no changing her mind._

She'll come around. You can see she wants to change her mind, you can see she wants _him_. It'll take some time, of course. A ship going really fast has to slow down, _and_ it has a really big turning circle, see? Or maybe she's a sailing boat, and she has to wait for the wind to be just right, the ocean the perfect condition, the tide flowing straight towards him before she can make it to him. But what if she's already missed that golden opportunity? What if she is so set in her ways that no matter how close everything comes to being perfect, it's never enough? Second chances can take an eternity to come around, and he might not wait around forever.

_I'd wait for her forever. I'm a patient guy. Sure I get annoyed when other people push in, don't wait their turn, or take things that they don't deserve, but I have a sense of priority. Some things aren't worth worrying over, waiting for or keeping, but then some things are. _

He's a keeper. I bet that he keeps everything he has ever owned. He's probably a collector, a hoarder. He'll find special connections with everything because they made him feel a certain way, made him think of his favourite colour, or maybe just found himself inexplicably drawn to it – something that was just "Boothy". Brennan is just one of those Boothy things. He won't be able to explain why he loves her, he won't be able to find words that can explain what is going on inside his heart. She won't be able to understand, she won't see it. He knows that. But what he doesn't know; what she doesn't know either; is that she loves him too.

_Everyone knows what I feel towards Bones. They can all see it. They all understand. But she can't. We're partners, work partners, and that's all she can see us as. She's the only one who just doesn't get it. We are _always _defending our relationship to complete strangers who think we are a couple. _

I believe that every couple has a moment – a moment that belongs to them where something brilliant can happen. A perfect moment. I think that they are in that moment now – and it's a beautifully long one. All Booth has to do to make it last an eternity is to _tell _her that it's happening now. It's not that hard, just say it Booth.

_I don't know why it's so hard to say._

You can say it.

_I love her. _


End file.
